Visited by Wizard Family
by Tokiwa Ashirogi
Summary: Dudley Dursley kini telah memiliki istri bernama Caroline Dursley (nama aslinya ga saya sebutin soalnya bingung) dan mempunyai anak bernama Fiona Dursley dan Harry Dudley. Namun pada suatu malam...


**Disclaimer : J K Rowling yang punya semua tokoh dan tempat di sini, kecuali istri dan anak-anak Dudley Dursley alias cucu Petunia dan Vernon.**

**Sinopsis : ****_Dudley Dursley kini telah memiliki istri bernama Caroline Dursley (nama aslinya ga saya sebutin soalnya bingung) dan mempunyai anak bernama Fiona Dursley dan Harry Dudley. Namun pada suatu malam..._**

**Visited by Wizard Family © James Sirius Potter**

**Harry Potter © J K Rowling**

* * *

_Privet Drive no. 4_

_18.30_

_17 September 2010_

Dudley sedang menyeduh teh untuk kedua anaknya, Fiona Dursley dan Harry Dursley. Ah, kini dia menikah dengan Caroline, wanita yang ditemuinya di Paris saat Dudley mengikuti turnamen rugby. Memang dia bukan pemain terkenal, namun Caroline terpesona pada sifat Dudley yang menurutnya bijaksana.

Ah, Fiona lahir pada tahun 2000, sedangkan Harry pada tahun 2002. Ahem, khusus untuk nama Harry, memang dia mengambil nama dari sepupunya yang merupakan penyihir (kata tabu bagi Vernon). Awalnya ayahnya tidak setuju karena hanya akan mengingatkannya pada keponakannya yang pernah menumpang selama sepuluh tahun dan setelah itu tiap musim panas dari umur sebelas tahun sampai tujuh belas tahun.

Dudley masih mengingat Harry. Sepupunya sendiri yang sering ia _bully_ sewaktu kecil. Dudley juga masih menerawang masa kecilnya saat umurnya lima belas tahun. Ia hampir diserang Dementee atau apalah itu, dan Harry menyelamatkannya. Jika Harry tak menyelamatkannya mungkin ia takkan ada di sini.

Harry...

Ah, ia malah lupa membawa teh hangat untuk anak-anaknya. Sebaiknya dia membawakan mereka teh dulu atau dia akan dimarahi Caroline. Setelah Dudley membawakan mereka teh, barulah mereka tenang dan mau diajak menonton televisi bersama. Mereka menonton Comedy Divine Tales.

CRANK! CRANK!

Suara apa itu?

Dudley segera bergegas keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ayahnya sering takut jika ada pencuri yang ingin mencuri bunga-bunganya yang terkenal antik dan langka. Maka Dudley keluar untuk menghajar pencuri itu, atau paling tidak itu yang diinginkan Dudley. Setelah membuka pintu, barulah ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tidak ada satu pot bunga pun yang hilang. Tapi...

Nampak beberapa sosok di ujung Privet Drive. Menurut Dudley ada lima. Yang dua tinggi, sedangkan yang tiga lainnya sangat kecil. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika Dudley mengarah ke tempat itu untuk melihat siapa sosok itu gerangan. Ternyata salah satu dari mereka adalah ...

Harry Potter!

"Apakah anda tau dimana rumah nomor empat?" tanya Harry pada Dudley.

"Jangan bercanda Harry. Aku tau kau adalah Harry Potter!" kata Dudley.

"Bagaimana anda..."

"Aku Dudley, Harry. Wah, kau tidak ingat aku?"

Sejenak hening...

Kemudian tawa Harry menggelegar di udara.

"Maaf, Big D. Kau sudah banyak berubah! Aku jadi susah mengenalimu! Kukira kau ini petinju Manny Pacquiao!"

"Hmph. Bisa saja kau, Harry. Hei, mana sopan santunku? Ayo masuk, Harry. Dan ah... kita belum berkenalan. Mrs. Potter, saya Dudley ..."

"Maaf, tapi panggil saja Hermione"

"Ah, baiklah, er... Hermione. Dia istrimu, Harry?"

"Ya, Dud... Orang tuanya bertempat tinggal di daerah Tottenham Court. Nah, ini anak-anakku, James Potter, Albus Potter, dan Lily Potter"

"Oh yah, oke. Ayo masuk!"

Pintu terbuka. Nampak Caroline dan anak-anak Dudley serta Petunia dan Vernon yang nampak khawatir. Namun, melihat Harry, dia langsung berteriak.

"MAU APA KAU KE SINI, HAH? PERGI!"

"Hush, Dad! Dimana sopan santun Dad seperti yang pernah Dad ceritakan pada Fio dan Harry?"

"Maaf. Tapi dia harus ..."

"Maaf?"

"Ya, Harry adalah anakku. Dan juga Fiona. Lalu istriku Caroline ini..."

Hening. Tak tau harus memulai dari mana. Namun...

"Lily..." suara Petunia memecah keheningan sambil menatap anak perempuan Harry.

"Lho, kok Mum tau namanya Lily?" tanya Dudley.

"Kau... menggunakan nama Lily untuk dia,... Harry?"

"Er... Yah, kau benar Bibi Petunia... Nah, anak-anak, nampaknya kita menyalahgunakan ketenangan keluarga Dursley, maaf permisi... kami akan pu..."

"Jangan Harry... Ayolah kau disini sejenak" sahut Dudley.

"Terima kasih, Dud. Namun melihat pada reaksi paman dan bibi, kiranya kami musti pulang..."

"Ayolah, Harry. Aku memaksa!"

"Bagaimana lagi, nak? Baiklah..."

Dudley mengizinkan Harry dan keluarganya duduk di ruang tamu Privet Drive. Harry dan keluarganya duduk dan menikmati teh yang diseduh oleh Caroline. Petunia ikut duduk sedangkan Vernon kelihatannya ke kamar karena tidak ingin bertemu Harry.

"Maaf, merepotkan. Kami tadi baru berkunjung dari rumah orang tua istriku dan aku ingin sekali mampir ke Privet Drive. Ah, ngomong-ngomong kita belum memperkenalkan diri secara lengkap. Saya Harry Potter, istri saya Hermione Potter, dan anak-anak saya James Potter, Albus Potter, dan Lily Potter"

"Kau menamakan anakmu Lily?" tanya Petunia diulang lagi.

"Yah, aku ingin menamai anak perempuanku dengan nama ibuku. Sayang malah Albus yang mewarisi mata Mum"

"Tapi, dia sangat mirip dengan Lily"

"Benarkah? Aku memang selalu berdoa memiliki anak perempuan yang mirip dengan ibuku. Ah, Dudley, bisa kau perkenalkan istri dan anak-anakmu?"

"Istriku Caroline, dan anak-anakku Fiona Dursley dan Harry Dursley"

"Harry?"

"Wah, berarti nama kita sama, Uncle?"

"Aku memang menamakanmu sesuai nama uncle-mu, Harry..."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, jujur aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu sejak umur 17 tahun, Harry. Dan karena itu aku menamakan anakku dengan namamu, Harry"

"Oooh..."

Hening lagi...

"Yah, nampaknya kita benar-benar harus pergi... Aku harus mengurus beberapa data di rumah" ujar Harry.

"Dan aku juga ada beberapa tugas dari atasanku" kata Hermione.

"Dan aku juga mau menonton acara televisi kesukaanku!" sambung Albus tiba-tiba.

"Hush, Albus!" kata Harry memperingati agar tidak usah ikut-ikut.

"Di rumahmu juga ada televisi?" tanya Dudley keheranan.

"Kami memang berbeda dengan penyihir lain, Dud. Rumah kami dilengkapi dengan televisi, telepon, komputer, internet, dan alat-alat elektronik lainnya," ujar Harry.

"Boleh aku lihat tempat tidurku yang pertama, Dud?"

"Oh.. er... Baiklah," kata Dudley yang tiba-tiba teringat masa kecilnya dan Harry. Sebenarnya ia sangat kasihan pada Harry sekarang.

"Ah, aku seperti merasa kembali ke rumah!" ujar Harry setelah masuk di lemari bawah tangga dengan susah payah dan bebaring di kasur yang masih tersedia di sana. Hermione menggigit bibirnya, sedangkan Dudley dan Petunia terlihat ingin menangis karena merasa bersalah.

"Harry! Ayo pulang!" ujar Hermione sedikit terisak.

"Ah, maaf. Terbawa suasana Mione... Dan Dudley, kami izin pulang ke rumah..."

"Tunggu, di mana rumah kalian?" tanya Petunia tiba-tiba.

"Godric Hollow, tempat Mum dan Dad dulu, Bibi..."

"Maafkan kami, Harry"

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian sejak tau siapa sebenarnya aku, Dud,"

Dan keluarga Potter ber _apparate_ pulang ke rumah. Sementara itu Dudley terisak menahan tangis.

* * *

**Akhirnya! Selesai juga... JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! kasih review! :P**

**James Sirius Potter 22**


End file.
